


Dress Me Up For the Morning

by LexInWonderland



Category: Glee
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, domestic klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23697130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexInWonderland/pseuds/LexInWonderland
Summary: Once in a while, it's nice to have a low-key, lazy morning. Thankfully for Kurt and Blaine...this is one of those mornings. Because some days, you just need those little moments...
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Kudos: 14





	Dress Me Up For the Morning

Blaine groaned as his alarm clock went off. He usually was spritely throughout the whole day, but first waking up was always such a chore. Especially before he has his first of many daily doses (almost an unhealthy amount) of caffeine-infused delicious coffee.

Then suddenly...his hearing kicked in as it picked up the honeyed voice of his paramour. He slowly but surely got out of his soft, toasty bed, covering himself in a comforter and walking to where his beloved did stand. A smile took up his face as his eyes lied about his husband singing softly as he got ready for the day ahead.

_  
"Wise men say only fools rush in_

_But I can't help falling in love with you_   
_Oh, shall I stay, would it be a sin_   
_Oh, if I can't help falling in love with you?_

_Like a river flows, surely to the sea_   
_Darling, so it goes, some things are meant to be..."_

  
After Kurt had finished his performance, Blaine gave a soft clap of appreciation. Kurt jumped and turned around to see the shorter man standing at the bathroom doorway. Looking all snuggly and comfy wrapped up the way he was. He gave a small smile in return.

"Hey..." Kurt spoke quietly, which seemed almost deafening. All the soundtrack they needed that morning was the whispers and the music of each other's breathing.

"Hi." Blaine slowly responded. These types of moments like this are sometimes all they really need.

"Promise to help me dress up today?" Blaine asked. Kurt waltzed over and wrapped his arms around his lover's waist.

"I would love nothing more..." They sealed that promise with a kiss.

Somedays, you just needed moments like that...


End file.
